wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikado Murakumo
Mikado Murakumo is the younger brother of Makoto Murakumo and the son of Kouichi Murakumo and Izumo Murakumo and a niece of Mikoto Murakumo. Appearacne Like his brother, Mikado is a young boy with green shoulder-length hair which is braided on the sides and green eyes. He wears a purple outfit with white boots and a blue mantle, as well as a large headdress. He also carries a golden scepter with a blue orb attached to it. Personality Being only a child, Mikado is naive and trusting in the Prime Minister, who is using him as a puppet to do whatever he wants. Constantly under the watchful gaze of his "most trusted adviser", the Emperor's perception of morality has become warped as he is incapable of discerning right from wrong, believing that all he does is for the good of the Akame Empire. Outside of his duties however, he has been shown to be a kind and cheerful person who wants to help others to the best of his abilities, as shown when he wanted to help Esdeath find a lover. Early Life Mikado is born the youngest of of the Murakumo Family. His Parents chose Makoto as the King of the Akame Kingdom while Mikado was tasked with leading the Pokemon Guardians and the Izumo Shinobi when he was younger and was given a power called the Blade of the Elders, which, when used, would cause the Great Kings of the Shinobi to defeat the great enemies including the Terrorist Coalition during the Grand Civil War. However, the power got to Honest's head, and he believed that with this power, Makoto's brother should be king instead of Makoto. His brother's assistant, Honest plots to kill his Parents and Makoto and claim the throne with the help of Esdeath, who agree to his plan. At the Gorge, Esdeath's army stampede a large pack of wildebeest into a gorge and Makoto runs away. Makoto's parents learns of Teigu's predicament, rescuing their son. However, as Makoto's parents attempts to flee by climbing the gorge's walls, Saya Uzuki throws them back down the gorge to their deaths. Honest tricks Makoto into thinking that Makoto's Father and Mother's death resulted from Makoto's carelessness. Mega Man ZX Shippuden Ashamed, Makoto flees from the Akame Kingdom. In Makoto's absence, Mikado steps forward announcing Kouichi, Izumo and Makoto's death to the pride, and becomes the new king. During, Mikado's reign, the Akame Kingdom collapse. Hydra Uzumaki, the Imperial Preist who baptized Makoto, finds out that Makoto is alive in the jungle. One day, Paul Gekko's group were able to stop the maverick outbreaks and discovers Kala. Makoto learns from Kala that Mikado's irresponsibility as the Great King of the Akame Palace is leading to the suffering of its inhabitants. Paul Gekko's group is upset are willingly go to help. When he learned that his brother is alive and devising a plan from Paul Gekko's group, he became very jealous and aware of the threat that would appear in the Land of Haro. Paul Gekko's group and the newly developed group starts to fight the empire, fight the emperor himself and ended up awakening Moltres and the Aztec Trio that recently caused the plan to work and the current demise of Honest, Makoto was on the boat to meet them in the Land of Alpha then Luna. After reuniting with his group, Paul Gekko and the gang were surrounded by the Akame Imperial Remnants. Initially, the Imperials were corrupted but reformed and repented for the the jealousy from Makoto's brother and kneels before Makoto. Makoto was praised that the Akame Kingdom is his home. Before Makoto sits at the Throne, Paul Gekko and company greets and remembered Makoto's Mother and Father as ghosts and Makoto goes to shout Peace in which all the the Royal Guards join. After the Oath for Shinobi fulfilled, the Akame Kingdom is restored to it's peaceful glory and Paul Gekko and company bids farewell as Makoto and his wife and Kala Murakumo looks down happily at his kingdom; Hydra Uzumaki presents Makoto's daughter to the inhabitants of the Akame Lands named Mikoto Murakumo. The citizens celebrate the return of Makoto Murakumo, and a parade is held. As for his brother, he is imprisoned for killing the Murakumo Family. Makoto Murakumo sentenced his own brother to death on the guillotine for Tatsumi's demise, half the villages he demolished and the countless people he killed in the Land of Haro. The Emperor realizes his mistakes that he failed to protect the clan when it needed protection and he gladly pays for it with his life by dying with honor. Mikado asked his brother to rebuild this kingdom with no more bloodshed. Makoto keeps his promise as The Emperor gets decapitated by the guillotine indicating it is finally the last drop of bloodshed stating that his reign of terror has been destroyed. At some point Mikado's spirit was embedded within Paul Gekko's Number One Quarter and now free and can have his rest in peace when learning of Murakumo's happiness with his friends is better than being reminded of Prime Minister's crimes being commited. Family *The First Emperor- Ancestor (Deceased) *Kouichi Murakumo- Father (Deceased) *Izumo Murakumo- Mother (Deceased) *Makoto Murakumo- Older Twin Brother *Kala Murakumo- Sister-in-Law *Mikoto Murakumo- Niece Trivia *Mikado is based on both The Emperor from Akame ga Kill and Scar from Lion King. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon Category:Deceased Characters